metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nu Metal
Nu Metal ist ein ziemlich frisches, weil sehr weit übergreifendes, Genre im Metal. Die einstmals unversöhnlichen Musikrichtungen Metal und Hip-Hop kamen zusammen. Die Anfänge des Nu Metal kamen aus der späten 1980er Thrash-Szene zunächst als 2. Crossover, Mitte der 1990er war die Vereinigung aus Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop vollzogen. Ende der 1990er startete eine neue Welle an Bands. Geschichte des Nu Metal Zu den Vorläufern des Nu Metal gehören die funkigen Rockbands mit Rap aus den 1980ern. Auch Jazzcore und Punkrock nahmen Einflüsse auf das Genre, das sich als Zweig des Alternative Metal udn Crossover sehen lässt. Im Jahre 1986 geschah das Unfaßbare. Die verfeindeten Musik-Genres und Subkulturen Hip-Hop und Metal kamen zusammen, als Run-D.M.C. mit Aerosmith deren Song Walk this Way neu einspielten. Ende 1986 kam dann das legendäre Beastie Boys-Debütalbum mit Fight for Your Right und No Sleep Till Brooklyn mit Kerry King. Etwas härter wurde es 1987, als die Thrash Metal-Pioniere Anthrax den Song I'm the Man aufnahmen. 1992 brachten Rage Against The Machine und Body Count erste erfolge für das, was einmal Nu Metal sein würde, mehr odre weniger eine Art Proto-Nu Metal. Zunächst nannte man dies den zweiten Crossover (der erste Crossover im Metal war die Vereinigung von Thrash Metal und Hardcore wie bei S.O.D. - Metalcore und seine Nachfolgergenres). Später entstand der Begriff Nu Metal, die entstehung des Genres lässt sich durch das Release des ersten Albums von Korn 1994 ausmachen - sie haben das Genre entscheidend geprägt und zählen zu den Urvätern des Nu Metal. Auch Soulfly trugen entscheidend zur Entwicklung des noch jungen Genres bei. Erste Erfolge wurden gefeiert. Schnell schlossen andere Bands an den Erfolg an: Coal Chamber, Deftones, System of a Down und vor allem Limp Bizkit profitierten. Vor allem letztere prägten das Genre weiter, die Art des Hip Hop-Tanzes der Band sowie die Art der Kleidung verankerten sich mehr und mehr im Nu Metal. Seinen kommerziellen Höhepunkt hatte der Nu Metal mit Hybrid Theory, Linkin Parks Debütalbum. In mehreren Ländern stieg es auf Platz 1 der Charts der breiten Massen ein. Ein regelrechter Nu Metal-Boom entflammte, der Mitte der 2000er schon wieder abgeebt war. Seine stilistischen Höhepunkte sind in Slipknots Slipknot und Iowa zu finden, ebenso wie in System of a Downs System of a Down und Toxity, Korns Life is Peachy und Korn sowie Limp Bizkits Significant Other. Slipknot wurden zu Helden der neuen Metal-Generation, indem sie mit einer Mischung aus growling, shouting und klarem Gesng frischen Wind in den Nu Metal brachten. Es war eine Art Revolte gegen die alte Generation, der Kampf gegen den Mainstream im Anti-Mainstream-Genre. Schließlich wurden Slipknot so populär, dass sie selbst als Mainstream galten. Der Nu Metal verlor wieder an Popularität, als Korn sich dem Industrial Rock näherten, Slipknot melodischer wurden, Linkin Park das Metal-Gefilde fast komplett verließen und Limp Bizkit eine Schaffenspause nach Results May Vary einlegten. Musikalische Aspekte Der Nu Metal nimmt den Hip Hop als Basis und verküpft ihn mit Thrash oder Death Metal sowie Elementen aus Rock und Punk. Die Gesänge sind wie im kompletten Metal vielfältig. Hauptgesangsart ist der Rap, der mit klarem Gesang, Growling, Shoutings und Screams verknüpft wird. Der Schwerpunkt des Klangbilds liegt bei den Vocals. Gitarristisch Gesehen bietet der Nu Metal weniger als andere Metal-Genres. Solos und komplexe Riffs müssen gesucht werden, man findet sie nicht in jedem Song. Oft besteht das Gitarrenbild aus simplen Abschlägen oder lärmenden, schnellen Riffs. Der Bass tut sich wenig hervor. Die Drums haben verschiedene Aspekte, sie sind entweder Hip Hop- (rhythmisch, gleichmäßig) oder Thrash- (schnell, chaotisch) orientiert. Es findet sich viel Percussion. Ein im Rest des Metals selten zu findenes Element ist im Nu Metal das Keyboard, das oft Pianoparts oder Background-Musik einnimmt. Ganz neu war im Nu Metal das Scratching, ein Hip Hop-Tradition. Das Scratching entstammt dem DJ-ing, dabei wird das Vinyl auf dem Schallplattenteller festgehalten oder zurückgezogen, es entsteht ein kratzender Sound. Lyrischer Inhalt Die Lyrics sind zumeist sehr persönlich und beschreiben persönliche Probleme, schlechte Erfahrungen, Traumata und die Schwierigkeiten von Kindheit und Jugend. Vor allem wegen letzterem ist der Nu Metal bei vielen Heranwachsenden beliebt, da sich diese mit den Themen des Nu Metal identifizieren können. Oft sind die Texte sozialkritisch. Sie beschweren sich über allgemeine Probleme der Gesellschaft, Probleme der Lokalität der Band oder sie werden direkt politisch. Die Texte handeln selten von Liebe - eher noch von Sex. Wichtige Nu Metal-Bands Nu Metal soll hier nur die Vereinigung von Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop sein, denn mit Industrial wie bei Ministry ist es Industrial Metal oder mit Elektrogedudel wie bei neuen Korn ist es irgendein Elektro-Alternative Metal. Deshalb sind hier die Bands des 2. Crossover um 1990 dabei. Body Count – (Alben seit 1992) - Arbeiteten eng mit Anthrax zusammen und führten so Hip Hop und Thrash näher aneinander. Clawfinger – (Alben seit 1993) - die kamen gleich nach RATM und B.C. Deftones – (Alben seit 1995) - kurz nach Korn Dog Eat Dog – – () Downset – (Alben seit 1994) - Infectious Grooves – (Alben seit 1991) - ganz frühe Pioniere, die besonders funkige, aber auch thrashige Variante mit Suicidal Tendencies-Leuten. Korn – (Alben seit 1994) - Sie erfanden im Grunde das Genre. Limp Bizkit – (Alben seit 1997) - joh, Hip-Hap ! Maelstorn – Was passierte nach ihrem coolen Album Step One ? Rage Against the Machine – (Alben seit 1992) - Senser – – () Slipknot – (Alben seit 1996) - Erlangten aufgrund ihres gestörten Sounds große Beliebtheit. Soulfly – (Alben seit 1998) - Max Cavaleras Projekt, seit 2004 machen sie leider nur noch modernen Thrash, harten Groove Metal. System of a Down – (Alben seit 1998) - Ihre Musik wurde auch schnell im Mainstream populär und war vor allem aufgrund ihrer sehr kritischen Themen prägent. Wichtige Nu Metal-Alben ... zeitlich ... Body Count – Body Count – März 1992 Rage Against the Machine – Rage Against the Machine – November 1992 Clawfinger – Deaf Dumb Blind – 1993 Downset – downset. – 1994 Korn – KoЯn – Oktober 1994 Deftones – Adrenaline – 1995 - mit viel Emotionen, sehr gut Rage Against the Machine – Evil Empire – 1996 Korn – Life Is Peachy – Oktober 1996 Soulfly – Soulfly – April 1998 System of a Down – System of a Down – 1998 System of a Down - Toxicity - 2000 Slipknot – Slipknot – 1999 Slipknot – Iowa – 2001 Soulfly – Primitive – 2000 Soulfly – 3 – 2002 Siehe auchen:Nu MetalKategorie:GenreKategorie:Nu Metal * Crossover * Sludge Metal * Thrash Metal * Hip-Hop